deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Texas Rangers vs North-West Mounted Police
As my trek into the 19th century comes to a bloody end, I present to you a spectacular appetizer before my greatest battle yet. Today in Deadliest Fiction we are pitting two of the most iconic police force in North America! Texas Rangers: The Western gunsfighters who protected beloved Texas from Mexicans, Indians and Outlaws! vs North-West Mounted Police: The men in the red coats who who kept the peace of the icy White North! No rules. No safety. No Mercy. It's a duel to the death. To decide who is?... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! '' Texas Rangers In the wake of Texas' independence from Mexico, there was no military presence to keep ordinary citizens safe from bandits and other criminals. Stephen F. Austin formed the Texas Rangers in 1823 to keep the peace throughout the countryside. In 1835, they were officially recognized as a police force. The Texas Rangers were unofficially created by Stephen F. Austin in a call-to-arms written in 1823 and were first headed by Captain Morris. Ten years later, on August 10, 1835 Daniel Parker introduced a resolution to the Permanent Council creating a body of rangers to protect the border. The unit was dissolved by the federal authorities during the post–Civil War Reconstruction Era, but was quickly reformed upon the reinstitution of home government. The Texas Rangers grew to be Texas' front line of defense against bandits, gunslingers, and hostile Native Americans during the time of the Old West. They also fought in several wars, such as the Texas Revolution, Mexican-American War, Civil War, American Indian Wars and the Mason County War. The Rangers have taken part in many of the most important events of Texas history, such as stopping the assassination of Presidents William Howard Taft and Porfirio Díaz in El Paso, Texas, and in some of the best-known criminal cases in the history of the Old West, such as those of gunfighter John Wesley Hardin, bank robber Sam Bass, and outlaws Bonnie and Clyde. The Texas Rangers are still active today, with a statute making sure that they are safe from being disbanded. North-West Mounted Police The North-West Mounted Police (NWMP) was a Canadian police force. On 3 May 1873, Sir John A. Macdonald introduced a bill to establish a police force, para-military in nature, in the Northwest Territories. On 23 May the bill was passed; and, after receiving royal assent, the North West Mounted Police came into being. The NWMP's early activities included containing the whisky trade and enforcing agreements with the First Nations peoples; to that end, the commanding officer of the force arranged to be sworn in as a justice of the peace, which allowed for magisterial authority within the Mounties' jurisdiction. In the early years, the force's dedication to enforcing the law on behalf of the First Nations peoples impressed the latter enough to encourage good relations between them and the Crown. They were also the police force that took charge during the Klondike Gold Rush. In 1885, the NWMP helped to quell the North-West Rebellion led by Louis Riel. They suffered particularly heavy losses during the Battle of Duck Lake, but saw little other active combat. In 1920, the jurisdiction of the RNWMP was extended throughout the entire nation and, in recognition of this added responsibility, the name of the Force was changed to the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. The wheel had come full circle: the Force that marched from east to west marched back east fifty years later. Battlefield Tactics X-Factors Texas Rangers vs North-West Mounted Police 90 - Training - 98 When the Texas Rangers first started out, they were essentially a poorly funded militia. The Rangers themselves were either recruited or volunteered. Although their selection rate was difficult, there was no formal military training involved in their early beginnings. The Mounted Police on the other hand, was a formally established police force which had proper ranks and funding from the government. 100 - Experience - 88 In its short life span the Mounted Police only fought in very few conflicts, most of which happened during the North-West rebellion. The sad part is that the Mounted Police only won one battle in that war. The Rangers on the other hand fought through in numerous wars and gunfights, and many were veterans of this war and were talented scouts as well. Notes * In order for votes to be accepted, they must have well written weapon edges. * Votes must also include BATTLEFIELD TACTICS edges. * Each group will have 7 men and the warriors will be riding on horseback. Battle The Mountains of Montana, 1889 It's been a week of riding since a small group of 7 hardened Rangers left their beloved Texas. They were tracking down a gang of horse thieves who have managed to bypass the county and slip through their noses. The valley was empty and silent, there was a thin screeching tension in the place, and their bodies were twitching due to the lack of stimulus, and the dread of what might surprise them in the end. There could be bloodthirsty outlaws waiting to ambush them from high ground, or a charge of pissed-off Indians with lances and tomahawks, or the deadly changing weather that may get them lost in a frontier of unknown. But the day had other plans for them. It was something far worse. Something they could never have prepared for. Suddenly, on the opposite side of the valley, a group of highly trained Mounted Police, with their red coats, sprang out of nowhere. Their horses charged in full speed in formation at the Rangers. The Mounted Police were also tracking down a separate group of outlaws in the past North-West rebellion. Who, unfortunately, managed to cross the borders to seek shelter in the lawless frontiert. Though trained and very versatile, the Mounted Police was never prepared to face the different culture of the place with which they were riding. As they saw the Texas Rangers, the lack of uniform and the arms carried by the Rangers, confused the Police into thinking that they were the men whom they were sent for. The Police official drew his sword and ordered his men to charge. The Rangers were startled, but they quickly drew their revolvers in retaliation. The Rangers quickly drew first blood as one Police got hit with a barrage of pistol bullets, dropping him on the floor and killing him instantly. A Mounted Police managed to avenge his comrade's death by emptying his Enfield at the Ranger. Soon, both parties were circling each other at high speeds. Galloping and firing any guns and bullets they have at their disposal. The Mounted Police were having a hard time trying to hit the Rangers on horseback with their rifles. The bumpy road and the mechanism of their rifles made it hard for them to shoot accurately. But the Rangers carried with them their shotguns. One Ranger shot a Police straight in the face, obliterating it. Angry, the Mounted Police official swung his sword and sliced off the hands of the Ranger. The Ranger cried in pan and fell to the ground crawling. But the Official finished him off with a swift decapitation on horseback. As the battle rages on, the Rangers proved to be a formidable opponent for the Mounted Police. Each Rangers filled the air with their pistol bullets and gunsmoke. Their overwhelming fire from their pistols drove back the Mounted Police force, but one unlucky bastard got hit multiple times in the back. As the Police retreats, the Rangers gave chase. Stopping his horse, and aiming his sharps steadily on his retreating enemy, the Ranger official picks off a retreating Police in the spine. The remaining Mounted Police managed to make quite a distance from their pursuers and pin themselves in front of a rocky wall. The Police official then orders his men to unmount their horses and bunker up. The men formed a wall of rifles, with their Lee Enfields steadily aimed at the charging Rangers. As the Rangers get closer and closer, the Official gave the signal to open fire. An overwhelming power of the Canadian rifles again caught the Rangers off guard. One ranger instantly gets hit with a volley of fire and dies just as quickly. Another Ranger also unmounted and fires his winchester rifle blindly at the wall in front of him. But he too gets cut in half by a hailstorm of bullets. The Rangers' charge quickly turns into a death trap, and their footing became a no man's land. As the Rangers get driven off slowly, one Ranger lost his horse with a clean headshot from a Canadian rifle. Both man and beast fell to the ground, and the Ranger was staring at the rifles aimed at him. Valiantly, he drew two of his revolvers and fired, but his pistol lacked the necessary range, and he gets hit in the kidney. Still breathing, he continued to fire blindly, praying and spraying at whatever was in front of him. Two rifle bullets enter his guts, and he falls down on the ground. Not wanting to die just yet, he aimed his revolver with every strength that he can muster, and fired, accurately hitting a Mounted Police in the head , before the whole squadron took turns hitting him in every part of his body until he was a bloody never-to-be-determined mess. Only one Ranger remained. He tried to keep control of his horse as the beast was just as scared as his master. The remaining two Police force started moving forward with their rifles and bullets where whizzing through the Ranger's head. The Police official managed to score a direct hit at the horse's lung, and the beast fell dead with a loud cry. The Ranger fell back hard on his back. Unarmed and defenceless, he tried to get back up but the Mounted Police were now at him. The Officer took his sword while the other kept his sights at the Ranger. The Official was not to hand over some mercy, having lost many of his men. He raised his sword as the Ranger yelled in fear. But suddenly a shot was fire. The Official was shocked by the loud bang, and he saw the other Ranger official with his sharps aimed at him. The Ranger official, though late because of his previous sniper kill, managed to get back into the battle. The Police looked down and saw a huge hole on his chest, his blood dripping and squirting like a fountain. He looked back at the sniper before falling down dead. The other Police quickly tried to aim his rifle at the sniper, but the downed Ranger was faster on his feet and stabbed the Police in the gut, spilling it on the floor as the horrified Police looked and fell, clutching his abdomen in pain. The Ranger quickly rides on his injured comrade, never minding the crying and dying Police below. He picks him up on his horse, before both brave men rides into the sunset waving their cowboy hats. Winner: Texas Rangers Expert's Opinion The Texas Rangers won because of two reasons. One is because of the sheer power and versatility of their weapons on horseback. Second is because even though the North-West Mounted Police were trained, they could not compete with the tried-and-true experience of the Texas Rangers, who has dealt and fought more battles than the Mounted Police. Category:Blog posts